


Sticky Summers

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: The weather is hot. Jun finds a way to help Sho cope with the heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written specially for [](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/profile)[**octavialao**](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/)! Happy belated birthday! :p Hey, you should be glad though, Nino's 'bday' fic is still in the making hahaha! :P Well the idea started when we were talking about random stuff on [mixlr](http://mixlr.com/wan-yi-arashi/) chat, and me and Kate both wrote a fic to the requested 'ice cream' and 'chocolate syrup' prompt. You can read Kate's version [here](http://lost-f0r-words.livejournal.com/68035.html), you'll need to join the community to read it though! Hmm... the ending... well I hope its alright... but this was the best smut I've written as of yet, so, I hope you'll enjoy it! Ja, dozo!
> 
> Edit: Yay! After a long time, I finally did a part 2 of sorts! Please check it out [HERE](http://nutty-arashi.livejournal.com/29493.html)!

The weather outside was a ridiculous 40 degrees, and needless to say, the citizens of Toyko were dying in the heat. Swimming pools and water theme parks were overcrowded, and any business that had something related to cooling off were doing extremely well.

 

Sakurai Sho, zero caster, had just finished a field report for the news program, and he was literally drenched in sweat. He pitied the person who'd have to dry clean his stinky, sticky suit later. At times like this he couldn't be more glad for the fact that all his clothing are provided by the TV station. He'd already had more than twice his usual amount of laundry to do because of all the additional cold water showers he'd been taking. Sho gladly changed into his casual wear in the van. Normally he'd only change back in the greenroom, but the weather has been getting way too hot lately. Sho vaguely wondered what 'summer program' Jun had waiting for him back home.

 

Jun had 'booked' Sho out for the whole Saturday afternoon. From whatever time Sho finished his zero field report till the end of the day, Jun was glad to fill it in for Sho. And boy what a great plan he had. Jun smirked as he turned the key to Sho's apartment, arms laden with groceries for use later. He sort out the groceries in the kitchen, putting whatever that needs refrigeration in the fridge. Then, he proceeded to prepare Sho's bedroom. Jun's heart raced as he prepared the bedding. Just thinking about what would happen later was enough to make him hard. Barely able to hold himself together, Jun hurriedly finished his preparations before heading out to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients for dinner.

 

Jun had just finished stir frying the vegetables for the pasta - with Jun, dinner was almost always pasta, when he heard the key turning.

"Tadaima...," an exhausted Sho said.

"Okaeri!" Jun chirped happily.

"Couldn't you have at least turned on the air conditioning?," Sho complained as he flopped down in front of the standing fan.

"Aw, I didn't want to waste so much electricity, but the air-con in your bed room is on..." Jun replied, causing Sho to perk up immediately.

"Go on, I'll join you in a moment". Sho didn't need to be told twice, he gulped down the last bit of water in his bottle before happily retreating to the comfort of the air conditioned room.

 

It only took Jun a little more than 10 minutes to clean up in the kitchen, but when he entered the bedroom, Sho was already fast asleep.

"Wakey wakey..." Jun said as he poked Sho. When he got no response however, Jun decided to try something more... interesting. Moving gently so as not to wake his lover up, he slowly tugged Sho's shirt up to reveal the white, smooth skin underneath. Even though Sho had not been working out in a while, his abs were still well defined. Jun took his time marveling at the well scrupled body of the rapper as he carefully scooped out a nice, round ball of chocolate ice cream. With a delightful whoop, the ball of ice cream landed on Sho's stomach with a resounding plop. With the ice cream scoop, Jun started pushing the ice cream ball around, leaving dark brown smears all over the white skin. It took a while before Sho woke up to find the cold brown mess all over his stomach.

"What on earth!" Sho exclaimed.

"What's this mess! My shirrrttttt!" Sho whined as he noticed some stains on his clean white shirt.

"Aw, come on, you just need to wash it. It'll come off!," Jun dead panned.

"Serves you right for falling asleep so fast!"

"Mou... couldn't you have at least let me take off my clothes first?" Sho complained once more.

"Why, that's such a great idea, why don't you do that now?" Jun laughed as he watch Sho struggle to get his shirt off, while trying not to let the ice cream drip onto his boxers and the bed sheets.

"Ah its cold!" Sho complained as he sneezed, causing the ball of ice cream to row over his boxers and the bed sheet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Sho let out a cry of agony as the melting ice cream smeared a brown line over the pristine white bed sheets.

"Oh no the mattress!" Sho groaned as he tried to yank the bed sheets up.

"Wait, what's this below...? Jun-kun mou... will you please stop laughing?" Sho groaned.

"You're so... funny... when your flustered like this Sho-chan...!" Jun said between laughs.

"I've already lined a plastic sheet over your mattress... and this is my bedsheets so shut up and just enjoy!" Jun chided. Sho's mouth formed into a 'O' shape.

"Oh... no wonder it felt kind of... crinkly when I slept just now.."

"You baka!" Jun replied as he smacked Sho in the head. Sho couldn't have been more glad that Jun does not wear rings while cooking, else he might have gotten a concussion already. Before Sho could react though, Jun was tugging roughly at his half taken off shirt.

"Now get this off before I rip into two for you!" Sho grunted as he took off the shirt obediently, he couldn't help but groan though, when he saw the brown mess all over his boxes.

"Mou! I swear this is NOT going to come off! Now I can't wear this out anymore!" Sho lamented.

"Why not?" Jun mocked, as he proceeded to slowly remove his own clothing. Purposely twisting his hips and putting on a show for his beloved.

"People will think that I've shitted in my pants!" Sho exclaimed.

"Well... you'll just have to color it with different flavors of ice cream don't we?" replied Jun with a wink.

Ignoring the sad, sticky remains of what used to be chocolate ice cream, Jun, now all in his naked glory, picked up the ice cream scoop from where it lay abandoned on the bed. Bending down to present Sho with a full view of his sexy butt, Jun picked up another tub of ice cream from the cooler box.

"Strawberry maybe?" he asked with a wink. Purposely flexing his muscles as he scooped up a nice round ice cream ball, Jun smirked as he pushed the ball of cold goodness towards the general direction of Sho's mouth. As Sho took a big bite into the ice cream, the said ball of ice cream left a big smudge of pink all around Sho's mouth as the ball missed its target.

"Look you're such a messy eater!" Jun smirked as he leaned in to lick the ice cream off for Sho. As Jun finished licking off the last of the ice cream, Sho moved in for a kiss. Parting his mouth to let Jun taste the cool ice cream, they savored in the sweet strawberry, tongues darting around and wrestling for control, before they finally broke apart to catch their breath.

"Opps..." Jun said as the remaining strawberry ice cream fell off the scoop onto Sho's chest.  
"Uwah this is cold!" Sho exclaimed.

"Then let me warm it up for you" Jun replied as he pressed his chest against Sho's. Rubbing their bodies together, Jun tried to manipulate Sho to a sitting position.

*Splat* Sho looked down as he sat on something cold on the bed.

"Gosh... now people will seriously think I crapped in my pants!" Sho giggled as he looked down on the remains of the chocolate ice cream that he sat down on.

"Well... then let's give them all the reason to think that way then!" Jun declared as he pushed Sho till he is down on all fours on the bed, with his chocolate stained bottom proudly pointing up in the air.

"Give me a moment baby" Jun whispered, as he tied a shirt around Sho's eyes as a blindfold. Sho shivered in both excitement and the cold, as he wonder what other surprises Jun had installed for him.

"Do you know what goes well with ice cream?" Jun asked. Sho merely shook his head.

"Um, whipped cream?" Sho meekly ventured an answer. Being blindfolded always makes him meek, and Jun loved it when he was in control.

"Nice try, you love whip cream don't you?", Jun asked. Sho nodded as he heard the sound of whipped cream being squeezed out from the metal can.

"Ah... open up!", Jun cooed. Sho complied, and as he opened his mouth, a familiar member was pushed in. The only difference was that it was now coated in a thick foamy layer of whipped cream. Jun groaned in pleasure as Sho ran his tongue up and down the length of his member, savoring the cream while exploring each vein and each ridge. With each lick Jun could feel his manhood swelling up in anticipation. Fearing that he could no longer hold it in, Jun hurriedly withdrew, leaving Sho to bemoan the loss of his oversized pacifier.

"That... was a very good guess... but I very much prefer chocolate syrup to go with strawberry ice cream..." Jun said, still panting.

"Want to try it?" Jun asked. Sho could only moan in approval. With that, Jun dug out the bottle of chocolate syrup - Hershey's special dark chocolate, that he had specially packed in the ice to ensure it would be kept cold. Pulling Sho's boxers off with his left hand while scooping up more strawberry ice cream with the other, Jun freed Sho's eager member from its trappings.

"My my, excited aren't we?" Jun said, as he noted the pre-cum that was dripping from Sho's hardening member. Ignoring the dripping penis and the muffled cries from Sho, Jun turned his attention to the firm ass and the pink rose bud in the center. Dropping the scoop of ice cream onto Sho's ass, Jun rubbed the sticky mess all over the two butt cheeks. He let his fingers circle around the butt hole for sometime before finally slipping them in. One finger, two fingers, three fingers. Sho moaned in pleasure as Jun moved his fingers about in the tight hole. Finally, he removed the fingers. However, instead of the large member that Sho was expecting, something small and hard was slipped in instead.

"Eh nani...?" before Sho could ask any further however, Jun gave the bottle a hard squeeze. Thick, ice cold chocolate invaded Sho's insides. It was completely unexpected for Sho, and he gave a cry of surprise as the cold liquid started flowing up his anus.

"Hmm how are you enjoying it? There's strawberry ice cream all over your butt and there's chocolate up your ass, you're so delicious baby I could just ate you," Jun whispered by Sho's ear, teasing him as he squeezed in more chocolate.

"How do you like it? A chocolate enema..." Jun asked. Sho didn't reply, but merely took in large, deep breaths. Jun pulled out the bottle to let the air in before re-inserting it again.

"Ah you know what baby? I got a super huge bottle of syrup, specially for you. 1 litres ya know. And baby you'll going to be a good boy and take it all in for me!" Jun smirked.

"Unnnnnnn!" Sho cried as more of the cold, thick, sticky liquid invaded his rear. It was the third, or maybe the forth time Jun had re-inserted the bottle and he was starting to get really full. To make it worst, the cold chocolate was giving him bad cramps.

"Stop stop... it hurts!" Sho whimpered.

"Just a little more..." Jun replied, refusing to stop. When he was finally satisfied that he had almost squeezed out all of the chocolate syrup, Jun took out the nozzle of the squeeze bottle.

"Please I need to go!" Sho whined.  
"Relax, the cramps will pass", June cooed again, while pouring the remaining bits of chocolate syrup onto his hands and using that to massage Sho's stomach. The cold chocolate inside, together with all the ice cream earlier had made Sho's belly very cool to the touch, and Sho shuddered a little as the relatively warm hands of Jun caressed his stomach.

"Jun..." Sho moaned again as another wave of cramps swept over his tummy. This time however, he could no longer hold it, and some of the chocolate syrup dripped onto the mattress.  
"What did I tell you about holding it it?", Jun barked, as he gave Sho's butt cheeks a quick spanking. Sho winced as he tried to clench his ass tighter together.

"Oh goddd!", Sho yelled as Jun pried his butt cheeks open. More chocolate leaked out as Jun stuffed his engorged member into Sho's tight ass.

"Arghhh!" Sho yelled as the breach was made. That he had been clenching his ass really tightly to prevent leakage made the insertion particularly painful. On top of that, his insides had been all clenched up because of the cold contents.

"Argh so tight baby, urgnn so tight!" Jun exclaimed as he inserted the full length in. Sho was moaning similarly about the fullness of the additional load inside of him.

"Argggnnnhhhnnn," Sho cried as Jun started moving. Jun had purposely angled his thrusts such that he was hitting hard on Sho's prostate, and that was sending Sho both waves of pleasure and agony. Stars would fly and create waves of sexual arousal for Sho, but each time it would inevitably be followed by waves of cramps as pressing on the prostate increased his urge to urinate and defecate. That changed however, as Jun starting stroking ice cream and chocolate syrup over his eager member, in time with each thrust into his ass. Sho’s breathing got heavier as the sensations of pleasure hit him. He was soon seeing stars, and enjoying what was probably the best orgasm he had in months. They both ejaculated at the same time, collapsing on the bed in a sticky mess, both sweaty and panting from the adventure. Finally it was Sho who made the first move. Removing his blindfold, he pushed Jun off as he groaned and made a beeline for the toilet, clenching with butt checks together with his hands. Sho heaved a sigh of relief as he expelled into the toilet. His relief didn’t last long however, when the toilet door opened and the DoS stepped in. Sho’s cheeks flushed red as he realized his band mate was getting aroused from watching him defecate.

“Hmm… what a nice chocolate smell…” Jun commented as he sniffed the air.

“Little pumpkin,” Jun said, while raising an eyebrow.

“Since when did I allow you to take the blindfold off?” Jun asked.

“Oh its just as well, I still have some plain ol’, good vanilla ice cream left…. you love vanilla don’t you?” Jun teased, causing Sho’s face to flush even redder.

‘ _Everything we’ve done so far is anything but vanilla though…_ ’, Sho thought, but he wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

“Aw, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed!” Jun smirked. With that, Jun left the toilet to fetch the last tub of ice cream.  
Sho was still shitting chocolate when Jun returned with the ice cream and a spoon - no more huge ice cream scoop, as Sho noted in relief, - in hand.

“Ahhhh open up!” Jun commanded as he scooped up a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and feeding it into the waiting mouth.

“You like it?” Jun asked.

“Unn… its delicious…” Sho replied hesitantly, unsure of what to expect. Jun scooped up another huge mouthful and fed it to Sho.

“You know, I think vanilla would go well with chocolate,” Jun stated matter-of-factly as he presented his once again erect soldier to Sho’s mouth, together with yet another spoonful of ice cream.

“Unnn tis shooo choldd…” Sho mumbled as more ice cream was stuffed into his mouth.

“Then maybe this will warm you up,” Jun smirked as Sho started sucking on the chocolate coated penis.

“Ahhhhhhh its cold ne?” Jun moaned as Sho ‘ate’ the whole length of the chocolate ‘lolli’. Moans of pleasure could be heard as Sho did his work. It was quite unlike the blow job Sho had given earlier. For one, his entire mouth was numb from all the vanilla ice cream than Jun had force fed him. Due to the numbness, his tongue could not make out the veins and ridges and trace him like he usually do. Instead, Sho found a particular spot that created a pleasant sensation as his tongue ran over it, and focus on rubbing that spot over and over again. Either way, Jun must have liked it though, because he soon released another load of seeds into Sho’s mouth.

“Gosh baby, that felt soon good, you did great!” Jun exclaimed as he bent down to give the newscaster a kiss. They were soon engaged in a battle of tongues though, and Jun could taste his vanilla chocolate favoured seed still in Sho’s mouth. They finally ran out of breath and stopped.

“Are you done with the toilet yet?” Jun asked.

“I… hope… soon maybe?” Sho stammered as he suddenly remembered that he was still sitting on the toilet bowl. He looked down only to see a dark brown mess.

“Ne, I’ll go clear up the mess then we can have a bath together okay?” Jun replied as he turned on the tap in the bathtub.

Picking up a towel he’d brought earlier, Jun wiped away the chocolate and ice cream stains on himself slowly, allowing Sho to enjoy the display.

“Ja ok… it’ll just… put the ice cream in the fridge and change your bed sheets ok? You can take a shower and get in the tub first while waiting,” Jun said as he slipped out into the bedroom.

The bath was a nice, relaxing affair. Sho just leaned back into the sturdy arms of Jun and let Jun caress and massage him. It was a long time since the duo had gotten into the bath together, and they just leaned onto each other and stay in the bath till the water started getting cold. Sho was getting sleepy but then as well, so Jun made the call to get out of the bath. Sho stretched a yawn as he pulled on his clothes.

 

“Sleepyhead!” Jun teased.

“That was tiring okay!” Sho protested, but Jun merely laughed.

“Okay, why don’t you take a nap while I go make dinner!” Jun suggested. Sho was only all too happy to flop onto his bed, breathing in the familiar scent of his washing powder as he marveled at how through Jun had been with his preparations. From the ice box to the plastic sheet below the bed sheets, Jun had thought of it all.

‘ _As expected of the planner in Arashi ne?_ ’, Sho thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

Jun was engrossed in his cooking. The lobster bisque had taken him longer than expected, and he had to admit that he was tired. Both from his earlier exertions, and from the hot weather. Being in the kitchen didn’t help either. Sweat was dripping down his neck, and Jun was taking extra care to make sure nothing drips into his perfect soup. He was putting the finishing touches to his soup when a pair of strong arms hugged him from behind.

“Jun-kun, have I ever told you that you’re so sexy when you’re sweaty?” Sho asked.

“Only for the millionth time baby,” Jun smiled.

“Now why don’t you get the table set so that we can have dinner?” Jun continued, as he nudged his lover off so that he could bring the soup out to the dining room.

“Uwah! Umai!” Sho exclaimed as he tucked into the pasta and soup Jun cooked.

“I’m glad you liked it! Mou… the bisque took me so long to make today! Normally I only take half the time!” Jun lamented.

Sho chuckled as he replied, “Maybe it’s cos we had too much fun earlier? I’m really tired now you know?”

Jun shrugged. “Maybe…?”

“Wanna crash here for the night? We can watch some movies till we fall asleep, and go for the magazine interview together tomorrow!” Sho suggested.

“Sure! That would be great," Jun replied with a grin.

Perhaps it was their age catching up with them, Sho was fast asleep before they even reached the halfway mark of the first movie, and Jun himself was falling asleep too. He got up to switch off the TV before climbing back to bed.

“Hmm Jun-pon….” a half asleep Sho muttered as he flipped over and threw his arms over Jun, hugging him like a bolster.

Jun sighed a happy sigh has he returned the hug. He couldn’t be more glad to be in Arashi, to know people like his lover right next to him. Jun fell asleep with a happy smile on his face.


End file.
